Pipistrello
Pipistrello enters from the right of the screen out of a hole in the cave, preceded by a large swarm of bats. The fight starts immediately. Attacks Pipistrello attacks by licking unfortunate characters that venture too close. When he takes flight, he will try to fly over the character and poop on them, which will deal poison damage. Swarms of bats will also occasionally enter from the right, and can immobilize a character temporarily, making them vulnerable to attack. They are especially dangerous in large groups, as more will swarm over players even if they shake a bat off. Battling During the fight with Pipistrello, the player is restricted by the cave hole to the right and by an invisible wall to the left. Players should avoid Pipistrello's poo, as it deals fairly good damage and will poison. To defeat him, simply wait till he lands on the ground, and then bash him with melee attacks or cast magical attacks from afar. Keep in mind, if you stand close to Pipistrello for too long, he will lick you, knocking you down and doing significant damage. This lick attack is a guaranteed kill in insane mode, doing the highest possible amount of damage, 999. If the bats swarm you, then Pipistrello will easily be able to kill with this attack due to you not being able to attack or block. Therfore, they must be taken down whenever they appear. Also while he is flying, if your magic is high enough you can use the magic jump and attack him. Overall, he is not a hard boss to beat. Defeat When the Pipistrello is defeated, he will shoot around the room, shrinking smaller and smaller until he comes to a rest as the animal orb, Bitey Bat. The King and four knights will the join the character, who can continue to the room to the right, containing lots of gold and gems (be sure to grab it before your fellow knights do!). Glitches ''Note: Due to the title update, it is now impossible to perform the boomerang glitch anywhere in the game. Pipistrello can be used to provide lots of xp very quickly. This can be achieved with the boomerang. When the fight begins, players should all the way to the left, close to but not right up against the top. When Pipistrello lands, launch your boomerang so that it gets caught behind him, and move tight up against the wall towards the top of the screen. The player should then hold L trigger (to use the shield). This will result in no damage, and MASSIVE amounts of xp. Even more xp can be gained through the use of the animal orb, Giraffey. Players should note that if the level is done repeatedly without doing another level in between, they will not receive any gold at the end of the battle. ''Note: Clearing the system cache, in most cases, will remove the patch which will allow for the continued use of this glitch. This will remove all patches for any other games played on the system. Multiplayer over LIVE will not be available until the game has been re-patched. To clear your cache, select your Hard Drive (Settings -> System Settings -> Memory; Highlight the Hard Drive and hit Y). Now, hit X, X, LB, RB, X, X and hit 'Perform System Maintenance'. After, when starting up the game, decline to install the update. You will be offline, but all previous exploits will work. Video of the XP glitch 9GaTBkeKOd4 See also * Bosses * Pipistrello's Cave Category:Bosses